RGM-79G GM Command
The RGM-79G GM Command is a Mobile Suit built by the Earth Federation Forces and developed from the RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type. It is first featured in the anime mini-series Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the success of the RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type, a late production type GM deployed in the One Year War, development of new localized warfare machines using the suit as a basis started.'Master Archive Mobile Suit Earth Federation Force RGM-79 Volume One' book The basic concept is to maintain the fundamental design of the GM Cold Districts Type while improving on its output and mobility. Demands of MS pilots who were unsatisfied with the original RGM-79 GM's performance were also taken into account, and with the upcoming counter offensive in space against the Principality of Zeon in mind, a decision was made to simultaneously developed a ground use unit and a space use unit. The end results were the ground use GM Command, and the space use RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type. Both suits were also used to collect data for the development of next generation mass production models. The GM Command is also called the "Colony Type" as it specialized in defending bases in space colonies and surrounding areas.Master Grade GM Command For this reason, its output and weaponry were adjusted to reduce fatal damage to the colony's structure and walls. Specifications wise, the GM Command series is said to be a match for the Zeon's MS-14A Gelgoog, but as many of the machines were deployed to areas outside of the main battlefield that had low urgency, its functions were often suppressed and it could not display its full potential. To improve on the GM Cold Districts Type’s mobility, the GM Command series’ thrusters are distributed all over its body. Furthermore, the backpack, which contains the main propulsion system, was also boldly redesigned and optimized separately for the GM Command and GM Command Space Type. The placements of the thruster verniers on the GM Command's backpack are optimized based on simulations of operation within colonies, and they are pointed downwards for movements under gravity. Various sensors are also added to the backpack, replacing the normal GM's backpack beam saber rack. With the GM Command series use of a generator with higher output, intakes and ducts are also added to enhance cooling functions. This higher output generator is however a double-edged sword. Although it allows for full-scale operation of equipment like beam gun and beam rifle, such generators at that time could only be manufactured in zero gravity facilities, so mass production of the suit then at the Earth Federation Forces’ largest production facility at Jaburo was not possible. This had a negative impact on the suit's production number during the war. Due to the accumulation of manufacturing and designing knowledge, the GM Command series' maintainability and operability was greatly improved compared to the very first mass production models that had inconsistent standards. Unlike the normal GM, the GM Command series has additional sensors in the head such as environment monitoring sensors to thoroughly detect human presence/survivability, and this boosts the suit's anti-personnel and anti-material evasive capabilities. The GM Command series is also the first in the GM series to utilize mono-eye camera in the head to improve producibility. Communication capabilities are enhanced via the shoulder antenna, which also helps to prevent interferences or jamming caused by frequency bands used by civilians inside and outside of colonies. It was relatively easy to change the GM Command series' armor, backpack, and other parts; furthermore, its specifications can also be changed with little modification to the base structures. The suit served as the base for the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. As the GM Command series was deployed as replenishment units during the war, only a small number were produced. Assignment of the machine to experienced MS pilots was prioritized, and as these pilots were often appointed as commanders of newly formed MS platoon, the GM Command series also gained a reputation as a 'Commander Use Unit' even though it was not specifically built for commanders. There were also cases where the suit was supplied on a platoon scale, leading to a considerable number of operational units in total. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Command has two beam sabers stored on its rear skirt armor. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :A shield made of titanium/ceramic composite developed near the end of the One Year War. Thanks to its curved shape and an anti-beam coating with a higher heat resistance than previous models, it is more resistant against both ballistic and beam weapons. There is an opening at the top of the shield for the shoulder vernier to go through. The inside of the shield has a weapon latch, which can be used to store various equipment and two spare magazines. Since it was mostly used by GM Command, the shield was colloquially known as the "Command Shield". ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. The machine gun's 90mm ammunitions are compatible with the machine guns used by the military vehicles at the time.. When the gun's magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with one of the two spare magazines stored on the back of GM Command's shield. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy is superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun :The BG-M-79F-3A was a next generation beam weapon developed as a testbed for a new category of weapon between the Beam Rifle and the Beam Spray Gun, resulting in the new ‘Beam Gun’ category. The most unique features of the BG-M-79F-3A was the large beam accelerator and battery pack located on top of the rear portion of the weapon. These mechanics created a type of beam, that in addition to pinpoint penetration of targets, also has the side effect of cutting through the internal systems of the target, which proved to be very effective at rendering targets combat ineffective. ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for mobile suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the high explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less maneuverable targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*YHI FH-X180 180mm Cannon :A cannon developed by Yashima Heavy Industries as a long range weapon for use in 1G environment. It has an alternate model number: "NFHI·GMCa-type.09/". Its design is thought to have referenced the Zimmad Corporation’s ZIM/M-T-K175C Magella Top Cannon. It uses a six-rounds box magazine that is inserted into the top. ;*YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher :A portable large rocket launcher meant for MS, it is independently developed by Yashima Heavy Industries for use specifically in 1G environment. Also known as Hyper Bazooka (Ground Type), it has a very versatile design with features that include targeting sensors, etc. It uses a banana-shaped magazine and has a short barrel to facilitate its use in jungle/forested areas. This weapon can utilize a number of different munitions including warheads that deploy stabilizing fins after launch, and this shows that its design took many references from human-sized ground weaponry used in older eras. Special Equipment & Features ;*Parachute Pack :An optional backpack equipment created by the Federation for use by their mobile suits for paradrop missions from the Medea Transport Plane. It contains three parachutes and four thrusters to help in making a safe descent to the ground, once touchdown had been accomplished the backpack is ejected. History The GM Command was built in the last weeks of the One Year War, however they were never produced in the numbers to make a difference to the Federation's war effort. Most that were built typically did not see front-line action, instead being regulated to colony and base defense. A number of these machines were assigned to the Federation forces stationed at the Neutral Side 6 Libot Colony, at least three of which were assigned to Gray Phantom's Scarlet Team. These mobile suits would battle with the Zeon forces' mobile suits that had infiltrated the colony in search of Federation activity. Initially, the Federation was hesitant to aid the colony in their defense, but they had no choice when the Zeon's MS-18E Kämpfer appeared to be too much for the Colony defense forces. However despite being superior to the standard GM and had already defeated several MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai several days earlier, the Kämpfer was too much and wiped out all of Scarlet team's mobile suits, as well as anything else that stood in its way until it reached the Gundam. During U.C. 0081,some GM Command units were assigned to the Phantom Sweep Corps for their battles against Zeon Remnants, these units featured the team emblem on their shields. Variants ;*RGM-79G GM Command Early Type :The initial production version of the GM Command. Some units were used by the Guinea Pig Team, one of the Federation's experimental corps. This model used the same backpack as the RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type. ;*RGM-79GB High Boost GM Gallery rgm-79g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun Rgm-79n-gmrifle.jpg|HFW-GR*MR82 90mm GM Rifle BLASH_HB-L-03N-STD_Hyper_Bazooka.jpg|BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka rx-79g-bazookagun.jpg|YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher Rx-79g-cannon.jpg|YHI FH-X180 180mm Cannon rgm-79g-shield.jpg|NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield gmcommand-earlytype.jpg|GM Command Early Type rgm-79g-bazooka.jpg|Equipped with Hyper Bazooka (from Gihren's Greed) GM Command Zeon.jpg|Captured and used by Zeon Forces rgm79gcom__p01.jpg|GM Command (Guinea Pig Team units) as featured in Gundam War card game rgm79g_PSweep_p01.jpg|GM Command (Phantom Sweep Corps colors) as featured in "Gundam Chronicle Battleline" game card Command Blue.jpg|GM Commands with Guinea Pig Team's Yuu Kajima and Maureen Kitamura (from Sony PlayStation 2's Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space) Gelgoogmar-gmcommand-gihrensgreed.jpg|A Federation's GM Command surrendered to Zeon's Gelgoog Marine (Gihren's Greed) GM Command in colony.png|Armed with 90mm Bullpup Machine Gun (from Gundam 0080 OVA) GM Command taking fire.png|Taking fire from a Zaku II Kai (0080) Gmcommand-BO2.png|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga SENKI0081_vol01_0021.jpg|Phantom Sweep Corps SENKI0081_vol01_0098.jpg|Equipped with BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka SENKI0081_vol01_0058.jpg|Equipped with Parachute Pack and YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun We're Federation Hooligans GM Command.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! Gunpla OldGMCommandG.jpg|1/144 Original RGM-79G GM Command (1989): box art Hguc-rgm-79s.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79G GM Command (2004): box art MG GM Command -Colony Type-.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79G GM Command Type (2017): box art Notes and Trivia *''Master Archive Mobile Suit GM'' speculated that the name "GM Command" is a misspelling of "GM Commando" made during model name registration. *In SD Gundam G Generation games, the GM Command is merged with the RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type for the sake of simplicity. It is able to operate both on the ground and in space, and has a color scheme based on the Space Type. References RGM79G GMCommand - ManualScan.jpg|Information and specification from 1/144 Original model manual gm_command.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External Links *RGM-79G GM Command on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79G ジム・コマンド